One of conventional vibration damping devices comprises a cylindrical outer cylinder member (first cylinder member) formed as a wound pipe by winding a flat plate member via winding process, a rod portion (bracket member) connected to the outer cylinder member, and a first vibration damping member held in the outer cylinder member via press fitting, wherein a meeting portion (connecting portion) of the outer cylinder member, where end surfaces of the flat plate member on both circumferential sides of the outer cylinder member face each other, extends along an axial direction of the outer cylinder member, and is welded on an outer circumferential surface of the outer cylinder member so as to overlap the meeting portion, while an end surface (abutting portion) of the rod portion connected to the outer cylinder member is directed along a circumferential direction of the outer cylinder member (see, e.g., PTL1).